This invention relates to children's furniture, and particularly to a latching mechanism such as that used to join a portable seat to a support frame. The support frame of primary interest herein is a child's swing which the child may be placed in for its amusement, for rocking it to sleep or when not swinging for such functions as feeding the child. Detachable seats are used with such frames so that the seat may be removed with the child still in it and used for hand carrying, or latching into other frames such as a brace mounted to a car seat.
In accordance with the present invention, the seat is provided with added versatility by a latch mechanism which permits locking the seat in the frame in either of two positions, one being an upright position as used for the amusement or the feeding of the child. and the other a reclining position as used for rocking an infant to sleep. Embodiments of the invention contain a latch positioned on each side of the seat, with parts on the seat shell mating with parts on the swinging arms of the swing frame. Hand-operated levers on the swing arms operate to engage or release the latch. The contact surfaces between the seat shell and the swing arms are preferably curved in a circular arc to permit rotation of the seat between the two positions.
Other features and embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the following description.